<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Miss Perfect by RoseglowPalette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783197">Little Miss Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseglowPalette/pseuds/RoseglowPalette'>RoseglowPalette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Hina is obvs onto something, Internalized Homophobia, Plz accept the gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseglowPalette/pseuds/RoseglowPalette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pretty girl runs to Hina's locker. My heart gives a flutter but I don't dare utter a word. Cause that would be absurd behavior for little miss perfect...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Miss Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And I'm back after a while of being creatively bankrupt. And I wanted to try writing for another pairing because variety. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Friday after school</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">  <span class="u">Sayo's POV</span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>I head off to Haneoka High School to pick up my sister, Hina. She always comes to Hanasakigawa but I thought I'd visit her for a change.</p><p>"Hina?"</p><p>I walk over to where I think her locker is. If I remember correctly, it should be right around this corner.</p><p>"Hm? Onee-chan! It's so boppin to see you here!"</p><p>Hina shouts with glee and tackles me in a tight hug. Honestly, I've gotten used to this type of affection so it doesn't bother me as much as it used to.</p><p>"Hey Hina. We should get going now. I have important work to get to and you probably do also."</p><p>My sister nods and grabs some more books out of her locker and slams it shut.</p><p>"Alrightie. Let's go!"</p><p>Right when we were about to walk, I see this short haired girl run towards us. I can feel my face heating up as she stands next to Hina. Wait why is my face getting hot?</p><p>"Hina-senpai!" The girl wipes her forehead and leans on the lockers. "I have to ask you something..."</p><p>The brunette catches her breath as she stands up straight. She... she must've been running all over the place because she looks a little sweaty. It kind of makes her hair look shiny in this light. I mean... who cares? They're just innocent observations!</p><p>While Hina talks for a bit, I can't help but just look at this girl. She is kind of pretty. And the way she listens to my sister and smiles is really sweet.</p><p>Umm... I mean, she likely has a boyfriend or something. It's okay. Maybe she could teach me how to get one since that's important apparently.</p><p>"Okay, thanks Hina-senpai. See you Monday!"</p><p>The girl walks away and waves to a group of four other girls. Suddenly my view is blocked by a hand.</p><p>"Onee-chan! Hey! What's wrong?"</p><p>I blink rapidly, snapping back into reality. I guess I was just staring at that pretty brunette. I guess my curiosity just did that to me.</p><p>"Hina... who was that you were talking with?"</p><p>My sister giggles and pokes my cheek playfully. Why is she doing that now of all times?</p><p>"Oho, I see you're interested in Tsugu-chan, huh?"</p><p>I raise an eyebrow as I take Hina's hand and start walking home now.</p><p>"What do you mean by interested? And... Tsugu-chan?"</p><p>Hina has that annoying smirk on her face again. What is going on inside that head of hers? She nods and adjusts her backpack straps.</p><p>"Yeah, Hazawa Tsugumi. She's a member of Haneoka's student council with me. And you were staring her down pretty hardcore, Onee-chan~"</p><p>She winked at me and I growled a little, looking down. Does Hina think I'm a homosexual? Because I'm not!</p><p>"So what if I was? I was just curious as to why you and here were chatting, that's all!"</p><p>Hina shook her head as we made it to our home.</p><p>"Uh huh. If you like her so much, I could set you two up for a date."</p><p>I sigh heavily and leave my shoes at the door. Hina, I know you care about me but this is not what I want. It shouldn't be.</p><p>"Hina, I don't need a date with Hazawa-san because I do not like girls. What I do like is getting my work done so if you'll excuse me..."</p><p>I briefly see Hina put on her thinking face as I march off to my own room. I'm tempted to just slam my door shut, but I close it gently. I don't want to be too barbaric.</p><p>After all, I'm supposed to be as perfect as I can be. I have perfect grades in school, I'm part of the student council, I'm punctual and I play guitar for Roselia. As far as I'm concerned, liking other girls is not a perfect thing to do.

</p><p>I mean... I don't mind if other people are homosexual. Minato-san seems happy with Mitake-san so I can't fault them with that. It's just not supposed to be for me. Little miss perfect as mother calls me.</p><p>Okay that's enough of this. I have a test to study for and a new song to memorize. I cannot think about Hazawa-san. Even if maybe I want to...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PS I love The Owl House and Lumity which is how I found that song. But I thought this song would be cute in Bandori somewhere. And I don't know how to write songfics lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>